Fascinación
by cielphantomville
Summary: Significado de fascinación: Atracción o seducción irresistible que siente una persona hacia alguien o algo.


**Fascinación**

 **Resumen:**

Significado de fascinación:

Atracción o seducción irresistible que siente una persona hacia alguien o algo.

 **Introducción.**

Y contaría mil cosas que deseo tenga mi persona especial.

¿Pero para que hacerlo?

Si esa persona eres tú.

 **Capítulo único**

Yuuri miro directo a los ojos del psicólogo escolar, levanto una ceja de forma dubitativa al tiempo en que apretaba los labios sin saber exactamente por dónde empezar a alegar en contra de anterior comentario.

El facultativo le devolvió la mirada, decorándola además con una hermosa sonrisa. Tomo la pluma más cercana a su mano derecha antes de comenzar a escribir algo en una hoja suelta. Sus movimientos fueron rápidos, parecía que de verdad sabia con presión de lo que estaba hablando. Luego elevo sus ojos cafés oscuros y le tendió la hoja al chico.

Con desconfianza Yuuri tomo el trozo de papel y lo giro, sus irises negros rápidamente leyeron el contenido, una protesta murió en su garganta en forma de gruñido.

—Le aseguro señor Shibuya que lo que usted padece es bastante normal. —dijo al fin el psicólogo. —si usted tiene un poco de curiosidad y tiempo, pues ahí tiene un tés de tres fácil preguntas que puede realizarle a sus amistades y le aseguro que todos o prácticamente en su totalidad, piensan lo mismo y tienen la misma inquietud que usted.

—Ya… —Siseo un tanto receloso el Maou, sin agregar nada a esa fue su lacónica respuesta

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? La respuesta era simple, su madre, con todo su amor y protección filial, tomo la grandiosa decisión de que debía, por bienestar no solo suyo, sino del reino que gobernaba, tomar un par de sesiones con el psicólogo escolar. Sin embargo, de una leve platica acerca de lo que deseaba ser de grande, cometió el gran error de mencionar, —y casarme con una linda chica que pueda darme hijos.

El terapeuta lo miro con un claro signo de desconcierto antes de preguntar. —¿Está consciente señor Shibuya, que recalco el género de su pareja?

Yuuri trago con dificultad, y sin más remedio solo asintió tratando de restarle importancia. No funciono. Eso lo noto en el segundo exacto en que el hombre mayor sonrió.

—Señor Shibuya, ¿existe o a existido alguien de su mismo sexo que le atraiga como algo más que un amigo? — El rostro del estudiante se puso pálido muy rápido para inmediatamente después verse teñido de tonos carmín.

Y así fue, ahora tenía en sus manos esas tontas preguntas que bien podía ignorar o…

—¡Kotaro! —grito apenas ver aparecer a uno de su amigos y fan del béisbol. —¿Te puedo hacer tres preguntas?

—Sí. Pero en todo caso solo te quedan dos más. — rio su compañero de aula.

—¿¡Eh!? —la sorpresa y la desorientación fue lo que expreso

—Olvídalo. —Dijo Kotaro al ver que su broma simplona no fue bien recibida. —Pregunta de una vez.

[…]

Tenía preguntando desde hacía más o menos cuatro horas, hasta ahora llevaba cuatro chicos y tres chicas, y tal y como vaticino el cura locos aquel, todos contestaban lo mismo. Era frustrante.

Miro de nuevo la hoja, sin quererlo realmente él también había contestado las preguntas de forma inconsciente. Maldijo por lo bajo debido a ello.

—¡Eh! ¡Shibuya! ¿Qué tanto miras? —El joven de lentes le arrebato el papel antes de que el Maou pudiera esconderla. — Vaya pensé que era la foto de Von Bielefeld.

—¡Murata! —exclamo rojo hasta las orejas.

—¡Vamos Shibuya! Mira, aquí entre nos te diré que estoy al corriente de lo que sientes por él, amigo es hora de dejar de engañarte y ver que…

—No, no, Murata, estas muy mal. La primera cosas de mi lista que quiero conseguir en mi futuro es. Una familia.

—Ammmm…. Pero eso ya lo tienes. —Contesto el gran Sabio con cierto rin tintín.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo. Los dos se miraban de forma indescifrable. Yuuri sin duda estaba, por primera vez, calibrando sus palabras, no podía simplemente decir. — Ellos no son mi familia. — Vale, Greta era su hija, pero una adopción no era lo mismo a tener hijos propios, además de que si tomamos en cuenta el tiempo que pasaba en Shin Makoku, pues en realidad contribuía más bien poco a su desarrollo, ¿la quería? Claro que la quería y mucho, pero….

—Deberías romper el compromiso. —El gran sabio bajo su cabeza ocultando entre sus cabellos sus facciones. —Si no lo quieres deberías romper el compromiso, Von Bielefeld es sincero cuando te demuestra que le importas, por lo menos corresponde a su afecto no dañándolo. —se levanto con parsimonia y dio unos pasos. —Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, porque ya no habrá vuelta atrás. ¡Ah! Y te convendría contestar muy a conciencia esas preguntas y fijarte que están hechas para hacerte ver que si tú no quieres lo que tienes, muchos si estarían dispuestos a tomar tu lugar.

Yuuri miro la hoja y leyó las preguntas: ¿Describe físicamente a tu persona ideal? ¿Qué cualidades te gustaría que tuviera? ¿Qué es lo que esperas de esa persona?

No importa cuántas veces repasara las preguntas siempre salía con la misma respuesta.

[…]

El sol apenas despuntaba, el timbre de su casa sonó insistentemente, Yuuri únicamente levanto la cabeza, la voz de su madre recibiendo a alguien lo dejo tranquilo y volvió a acomodarse entre sus tibias sabanas con la intención de conciliar el sueño. Un tirón rápido y brusco lo mando a besar el suelo. Murata lo miraba divertido.

—No hay tiempo que perder Shibuya. Shinou está que se sube por las paredes. —Ante tal declaración el Maou solo tuvo una respuesta lógica.

—¡¿Eh?! —logro decir aun entre dormido.

—Que te levantes, debemos irnos ¡ya! —su tono era apesadumbrado y exigente.

Se levanto como pudo, a trompicones encontró algo de ropa y se puso lo primero que se le cruzo en el camino. Ya cerca de la bañera solo pudo reprimir un leve gemido al ser introducido en el agua de golpe y sin consideraciones.

[…]

Abrió levemente sus ojos, sus manos instintivamente tallaron sus parpados al tiempo en que bostezaba de forma perezosa, paso sus dedos por entre las hebras negras que tenia por cabello y se estiro cual gato mimado, con suavidad la puerta se abrió, Yuuri miro con una sonrisa al príncipe que traía entre sus manos un ligero refrigerio. Tomo asiento en una de las orillas de la cama bajo la picara mirada verde.

Wolfram siempre estaba al pendiente de él, hacia unas horas arribo a Shin Makoku todo soñoliento, indignado, molesto y por supuesto con ganas de seguir durmiendo, así que su prometido se había encargado de mirar reprobatoriamente al gran sabio al tiempo en que de manera solemne y totalmente respetuosa le espeta por tratar al rey de aquella forma tan desconsiderada, luego de terminar con ello y casi a arrastras condujo al zombi que era el Maou actual a la tina de baño, eso lo recordaba bien, el agua calientita de devolvió su buen humor y las ganas de seguir en brazos de Morfeo, apenas si reaccionaba a los estímulos exteriores, de verdad estaba cansado. Su tibio lecho lo recibió con un agradable aroma, que reconoció como el de su prometido, con agrado abrazo la almohada, tres segundos después roncaba como si nada.

—Pensé que aun estarías dormido. —coloco la charola justo sobre las piernas del rey. —Es más, pensé que tendría que despertarte para que no tuvieras después problemas para dormir por la noche.

—Ya ves que no, Murata me saco de la cama muy temprano. —encogió los hombros restándole importancia. —y el día anterior me canse psicológica y físicamente.

—¡Oh! —fue el sonido que el príncipe dejo escapar en signo de comprensión.

—Mi madre insistió en que tomara algunas sesiones con el psicólogo escolar y…

—¿Que es un psicólogo? —Wolfram no era bueno mintiendo y menos a Yuuri, por tanto debía preguntar las cosas que no estaban dentro de su rango de conocimiento.

—Bueno, es…. Más bien son….

—Su majestad. ¡Qué bueno que ya está despierto! —Chillo Gunter entrando como desquiciado a la habitación. —Le sugiero que se cambie de ropa enseguida. Su majestad el rey original lo espera para…

—¿Es cierto, donde está Murata?

Wolfram rio por la nariz al ver como Gunter se sorprendía y luego Yuuri ponía su mejor cara como temiendo que lo reprendieran.

—En el templo de Shinou. Hoy es el cumpleaños del su majestad Shinou, es día de fiesta. Y como el gran Maou que es usted le toca dirigir unas palabras para ensalzar las maravillosas hazañas de nuestro fundador… — y el discurso continúo.

—Creo que debería ser él quien lo diera, después de todo parece dársele eso de hablar sin sentido. —susurro muy bajito al oído del rubio, este solo le rio el chiste antes de hacerle discretamente señas con las manos para que salieran de ahí. El pelinegro capto el mensaje y en un despliegue de habilidad ninja salió de la habitación.

Yuuri siguió a Wolfram hasta otra habitación no muy lejana, en la cama extendida con total pulcritud se encontraba su ropa, el rubio le indico cambiarse mientras el volvía a la habitación a intentar rescatar su aperitivo. Así lo hizo, colocaba en su ojal el último botón cuando su delicioso refrigerio apareció frente a sus ojos por segunda vez. De verdad que debía agradecer el tener a Wolfram siempre de su lado.

Un recuerdo le golpeo con fuerza, su sonrisa desapareció.

—Wolfram, ¿Puedo hacerte tres preguntas? —la leve duda se asomaba en su tono de voz.

Su prometido lo estaba mirando, sus carnosos y sonrosados labios se abrieron al tiempo en que lo hacían de nuevo la puerta de la estancia.

—Majestad. ¿Por qué huye de su servidor más fiel? —chillo Gunter con lagrimones en los ojos.

Yuuri solo suspiro, dejándose arrastrar a sus deberes, aun así mirando de reojo como el rubio se quedaba casi tan molesto como él ante la interrupción y decepcionado tras quedarse esperando por lo que el rey le diría.

Repaso unas cuantas veces el discurso que debía recitar frente a la entrada del templo de Shinou, sin poder concentrarse del todo en lo que hacía, frente a él, su consejero lo miraba con preocupación, para enseguida notar como un papel blanco se encontraba en tres sus manos, sin nada de consideración, el pelilila arranco de un solo movimiento ágil el papel para leerlo con detenimiento. Luego miro al rey.

—No es lo que estas pensando… —dijo en su defensa el joven pelinegro.

—Shibuya bienes conmigo un momento… —Murata lo estaba salvando en el mejor momento del escurrimiento de mocos de su tutor.

Llevaban casi media hora en los jardines en un silencio algo incomodo, mirándose respectivamente con dudas y miedos a las respuestas. El gran sabio fue el primero en hablar. Yuuri abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar la propuesta; su estratega le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de continuar con el experimento de las preguntas que él creía truncado. Con algo de duda acepto.

Murata blandió su mano enfrente al rostro de Yuuri para después con una brillante sonrisa asegurarle que nadie le reconocería, que podía cuestionar incluso al mismo Gunter y este no lo identificaría. El rey ladeo la cabeza no muy convencido de ello, su aspecto seguía siendo a sus ojos el mismo de siempre.

—Tienes tres horas Shibuya. —dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al templo del rey original.

Por unos momentos se quedo ahí parado, sin saber que hacer realmente, a lo lejos logro vislumbrar la escolta privada del príncipe, —No pierdo nada con intentar. —pensó mientras se acercaba a la escuadra de chicos guapos.

Los siete jóvenes estaban tratando de relajarse después del entrenamiento matutino, más de la mitad de ellos ya sin nada de elegancias se habían tirado en el suelo, se veían agotados. Uno de ellos noto su presencia y con algo de desdén pregunto.

—¿En qué le podemos servir? —los otros soldados de azul se pusieron en pie, las sonrisas algo sardónicas en sus rostros, lo que le corroboro que Murata no le había mentido y que aquellos chicos de verdad no sabían con quien estaban hablando.

—Este…

—No me digas que eres otro de esos mequetrefes que busca convertirse en la escolta de su excelencia. —un joven con ojos azul cielo le cerró el paso.

—últimamente abundan muchos, todos quieren estar cerca de su excelencia. —sentencio otro

—¿Últimamente? —No entendía lo que le estaban diciendo.

—Déjenlo en paz. —al parecer el más joven del grupo hablo a su favor. —Alex lo dice porque pronto el plazo de compromiso entre el Maou y su excelencia llegara a su término, y bueno, eso dejara a Sir Lord Wolfram libre para comprometerse nuevamente. —miro a los demás. —Nosotros como su fiel escolta nos molesta que existan tantos tipos aprovechados queriendo beneficiarse de la oportunidad.

—Aunque casi todos se van de inmediato. Su excelencia esta por el Maou y para el Maou, nadie tiene ocasión.

—Y si no estás aquí de oportunista, entonces ¿Qué buscas? —El tal Alex no tenía paciencia.

—Quisiera hacerles unas preguntas.

[…]

Estaba en callejón sin salida, casi había recorrido todo el castillo preguntando y recibiendo las mismas respuestas, con sus variaciones, pero en contenido siendo prácticamente iguales.

Y es que solo de escuchar las ideas de esos siete le quedo claro que no encontraría variación alguna, eso sin importar el mundo o el contexto histórico que vivieran.

Miro de nuevo las tres preguntas, hacía rato que el hechizo de su amigo se había desvanecido y desde entonces se mantenía frente a su escritorio. Cogió una hoja en blanco y comenzó a escribir aquella carta que lo liberaría. Estando en la privacidad de su despacho termino por plasmar una confesión. Y ahí estaba, ya no había vuelta atrás. Doblo la hoja de papel. Se levanto de su escritorio y camino despacio y sin prisas, deseaba hablar con su padrino.

El castaño le sonrió con dulzura en cuanto lo vio, algo en los gestos del joven rey le decía que algo importante se cocía en esa cabecita negra. Escuchó sin interrumpir, asintiendo de vez en cuando, al final solo tomo las manos de quien en su interior llevaba el alma de su adorada Julia, y con algo de pesar que disimulo bien, le aconsejo sinceramente.

Lo vio correr, radiante de dicha, y él cómo su padrino y protector lo dejo marchar, entendía que ese chico no era Susana Julia, que aunque sus ideales siguieran siendo los mismos, esa dulce calidez ahora le pertenecían a su hermano, sus sentimientos cambiaron y ahora su felicidad dependía del su menor.

Con una reverencia hecha hacia el pasillo por donde lo vio desparece les deseo lo mejor a los dos.

[…]

Sentía tanta ansiedad, quería tenerlo delante. Abrió con escandalosa energía la puerta, junto a la cama de su recamara Wolfram dio un leve brinquito, debería anexar a su lista, "adorable".

—¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? —y le sonrió con desbordante jubilo.

—Adelante. —levanto una aristócrata ceja, no estaba del todo seguro de si le convenía responder o no.

— ¿Describe físicamente a tu persona ideal? —el rey miro divertido el rostro sobresaltado del príncipe.

—Yo… pues… creo que sería… seria como tu… —susurro tan bajito que apenas y el Maou logro oírlo.

—Siguiente pregunta. ¿Qué cualidades te gustaría que tuviera? —el color rojo de la cara del príncipe pronto lo catalogaría como una verdura o de plano podría hacer salir algo de humo por sus orejas.

—En definitiva si pudiera escoger, no sería enclenque. —grito delatando su incomodidad. —tendría que ser amable. —se apresuro a anexar. —pero solo con migo y no con todo el mundo, es más, solo me vería a mi

—¿Qué es lo que esperas de esa persona? —y ahí estaba, ese gesto en el príncipe no tenia precio, se abstuvo de soltar una carcajada.

—Que me ame tanto como yo a él. —los dos se quedaron callados, Yuuri con una sonrisa y Wolfram con la cara más roja que un carbón. —¿Para querías saberlo?

—Porque no estaría bien contestarlas y no saber cuáles son tus expectativas. —y le extendió la hoja de papel.

Wólfram la leyó detenidamente, sin creerse del todo lo que ahí estaba plasmado.

—En la noche podrías explicarme con detalle los pormenores de nuestro compromiso y….—Pidió Yuuri tímido mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—Y…

—Y próxima boda. —el rubio contuvo el aliento mientras el Maou literalmente huía de la estancia.

Esta vez no lo perseguiría, ya tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar después de eso. Wolfram miro de nuevo la hoja y con parsimonia y en voz alta volvió a leer.

 **¿Describe físicamente a tu persona ideal?** _Debe ser guapo, todo un bello ángel, de ojos verdes tan profundos como los capos en verano e igualmente vivos y brillantes, de cabellos rubios como los rayos del sol, cálidos y delicados. Poseer una piel tan blanca y suave como la seda más fina, su cuerpo debe desprender el aroma a miel que hasta a mis amados hijos los osos abeja hechice._

 **¿Qué cualidades te gustaría que tuviera?** _Autosuficiente, fuerte y débil a la vez, gallardo, con una sensualidad nata, firme, paciente, amoroso, dedicado, y eternamente entregado._

 **¿Qué es lo que esperas de esa persona?** _Ser lo más importante para él, tanto como él lo sea para mí._

Si, muy seguramente después de eso tendrían mucho de qué hablar. Aunque.

—Maldito enclenque infiel. —grito molesto. —Esto es debido a ese tal psicólogo, ¿verdad? Quién es ese mal nacido que te hace escribir cosas tan tiernas….. Yuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Fin

Sí. Sé que no termino con mis fic y sigo publicando, no lo piensen… solo limítense a leer y a disfrutar.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


End file.
